Deadly Virus
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: A mutant shows up at the masion with a deadly virus that could kill all the mutants on the planet if it isn't stopped and fast. It is now up to Black Fox and the rest of the Xmen to find a cure for this virus and stop it before it kills them all. please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writting it. When I wrote this story I had to do some research on a couple of things. Any way, Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one **

Logan was passing through the foyer, on his way to the kitchen for dinner when the door bell rang and when he opened it he couldn't believe who he saw on the other side.

"Michael?" Wolverine said as the boy leaned up against the door frame. He didn't look well at all and Theressa wasn't home to take care of him. Logan was going to carry the boy in but Michael stopped him.

"Don't come any closer. ---I've……..got……deadly……mutant disease. Could……………..harm……..even you. Get…..Jean………..to put up ……………..shield." Michael said weakly. The pain he was feeling was almost too much for him to bear. He'd barley made it to the mansion alive and he was beginning to wonder how he made it at all. He loved his gradpa too much to let his illness infest the lone x-men but Wolverine loved Michael too much to not do anything about it and Michael knew that.

Wolverine yelled for Jean down the hall way and when she came he said, "Michael's sick and needs help but won't let me touch him because the illness he has is deadly. Put a shield around him and yourself and take him to the med-lab. I've got to go call Theressa and Warren and spoil their evening."

* * *

**_At A really nice Resturant:_**

"Can I help you?" A man dressed in a handsome tux asked when Theressa and Warren entered the restaurant. Theressa was about to answer the man when she heard Warren speak to the man about reservations that he'd made earlier in the evening. Theressa smiled a little and even blushed. One thing that she had a hard time with was letting other people take care of her. Even when she was married to Chris she still wouldn't let him take care of her like he wanted to when she was sick, not that the Black Fox got sick all that often but hurt on the other hand, that's a completely different story.

Theressa felt herself being lead to the table that Warren had apparently reserved for them, when she was snatched from her small trip down memory lane. Theressa looked around and in the middle of the restaurant was a beautiful, artificial, waterfall. The water moved over the rocks as if it were sculpting them into some sort of statue that would always stand proud and it took Theressa breath away.

"Warren this place is lovely." Theressa said as Warren sat her in her seat at their table and then he sat across from her. He'd taken her to a play and now they were going to eat dinner at his favorite, most expensive restaurant; the Water fall. Theressa had never been to The Water fall before and that was one of the special things about tonight.Theressa smiled at Warren, she knew he was hiding something from her but didn't know what and knew that he'd tell her in good time.

"You like it then?" Warren asked looking at the waterfall and admiring it as well. He' knew many things about Theressa and one of them was the fact that waterfalls took her breath away along with many other beautiful things.

"Yes, Warren I love it but do I scene a bit of jelousy?" Theressa asked with a smile she had not meant to use her telepathy on her boyfriend tonight but the feeling was so strong and it had forced her to ask Warren about it.

Warren fittled with his dark blue tie that he had bought, cleard his throat and then spoke.

"Well, it's just that it looks like every guy in this place is staring at you and I think the guy at the door was flirting with you. I mean you are looking very hot in that little strapless dress. "

"Warren Worthington! No one is hitting on me, espesually not that guy at the door. He looks old enough to be my father."

"Really?" Warren asked as he turned around looking at the man who was no older that Theressa herself. Then he turned back to Theressa and said, "I thought he was at least old enough to be your brother."

"Very funny, Warren and just to put you at rest, I did a mind scan on the men in this room and only four of them were checking me out and two of which were wondering where I got this little black dress from so that they could by it for themselves.Just be glad you didn't have to hear what one of the guy's plans were for it." There was a moment of silence as Warren got a visual of a man jumping into a little black strapless dress much like Theressa and quiet frankly it was disturbing.

"So did you enjoy the play?" Theressa asked finally breaking the silence and picking up her menu to look threw it as she waited for Warren to answer.

"Yes but I didn't know that Romeo and Juliet was your favorite play?" Warren replied making Theressa put her menu down and smile.

"Well that would be because you never asked and yes it is my favorite play. I love the balcony seen between Romeo and Juliet. As a child I had that whole balcony scene memorized, considering the fact that I was an understudy for Juliet in middle school, which was before I got my powers."

"I bet you would have made a wonderful Juliet."

"Thank you. Warren, are you comfortable? You do know I could have telepathically hidden your wings so that you didn't have to pull them back under your cloths." Theressa said. She had argued with Warren about this moment before they were going to leave but he had insisted on pulling his wings back under his cloths and not bothering Theressa with using her powers but before Warren could answer Theressa's cell phone rang.

"Hold on a second. It's probably Andi or Chelsea calling to say goodnight. I'll only be a second." Theressa said as she answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

_"T, we've got a problem."_ It was her father, Logan, even though his voice sounded normal and calm Theressa was on edge and knew something was wrong. Herheart began to race as she thought of where all her children were as well as the students and prayed that they were all right. She didn't know where her eldest daughter, Jasmine was or her youngest and only son Michael for that matter but she prayed that they were say this night. Theressa reached for Warren's hand and held it while she was praying and then she finally said "Logan, what's wrong?"

"_Michael showed up………." _

"That's the problem? Tell him I'll be home after my date. I don't see why he showing up is a problem."

"_T, I wasn't finished! Michael's sick. He's got some kinda mutant virus that he claims is deadly and contagious to other mutants."_

"Where is he?" Theressa asked frantically. The last time she had seen her son was when he was hypnotized by Renee and taken to sinister. Later he chose to stay with Sinister and Renee. That day was very hard on Theressa. She knew she wasn't suppose to have favorite children but Michael was her only boy and he reminded her son much of his father, Chris and she didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost him.

"_Jeannie's got him quarantined in the med-lab. She's got a telekinetic shield up but just to be safe she also has a biohazard suit on."  
_"What about the students?" Theressa asked as she tried to hold back the tears but it wasn't working. The tears were no rolling down her face like the water fall rolled down the rocks next to her. Warren kissed Theressa hand and rubbed it gently and lovingly. He didn't know what was going on but he would be there for Theressa not matter what it was.

"_They've been taken to Beast's safe house for the time being. Scott and Storm are with them." _Logan replied still in his calm tone

"All right, we're on our way." Theressa said as she hung up the phone and then stood up with out letting go of Warren's hand.

Warren stood up as well and then asked, "What's wrong, Theressa?"

Theressa looked her boyfriend square in the face and said, "My son's sick."

* * *

**A/N: There's more where that came from. Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review**


	2. Heart ache

**A/N: Thank you scarletroseblade for the review and the writting tip. I'll try and remember that next time. I hope y'all like this chapter it took me awhile to come up with. So anyway Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You never told me you had a son!" Angel said as he and Theressa ran into the mansion at full speed and getting into the elevator that would take them down stairs. Theressa had told Angel everything Wolverine had told her on the phone so that he wasn't surprised by the quietness of the mansion but he still found it creepy.

"About a year and a half ago after, when I came back form my little trip I told you about, a mutant named Renee hypnotized him and took him from the mansion. Logan and I went after him and tried to get him to come back home but in the end he decided to stay with Renee and the man they worked for, Mr. Sinister. Now, I'm afraid it all back fired on him."

Theressa said as they got out of the elevator and ran to the med-lab where she saw, Beast, Wolverine and Nethogent standing outside the med-lab door.

"Nethogent, why are you here? I thought you'd be with the others at the hideout." Theressa asked confused and afraid for the boys life if he stayed her much longer. They were all putting themselves at risk just by begin here and Theressa's first order of business, once she got all the information she needed from Jean, Beast and Wolverine, she was going to tell them to get the hell out of here and she'd stay with Michael and the hologram Xavier but right now she was waiting for Nethogent to reply

"Ms. Knight, I'm not a mutant so I'm immune to this disease and Wolverine and Beast said I could stay incase things got out of hand." Nethogent said and then he noticed that Theressa was wearing a short black dress that had no straps and for the first time he noticed how hot she was. Theressa must have seen him looking at her because she said,

"When Hell freases over, kid."

"All right I'll find Iceman and send him their this weekend." Nethogent said trying to lighten up the mood but it didn't work. theressa glared at him and then said, "When pigsfly and I'm not in the mood for this."Nethogent lowerd his head and thenTheressa moved to the door and just as she was about to go in Wolverine stopped her.

"Kid, you can't go in there." He said and then he saw his daughter's scar turn a fiery red which wasn't good. He didn't wasn't to upset his daughter but he inevitably had. When Theressa go worried and was told that she couldn't do something, she got angry and then if that anger grew she'd begin to cry. Even though Logan knew what would upset his daughter, He still told her, she couldn't see her son, for her own protection and yet he knew that she didn't care.

"Why the hell not? He's my son and why the hell did you call me if I can't see my son? The last time I saw him he had joined forces with Mr. Sinister and Renee had taken my powers! If my son's sick I want to see him!" Theressa said, her jaw clinched together as she stared at her father angrily. She didn't give a damn about herself at the moment. All she cared about was her son. She hadn't seen him in forever and now he's sick and her own father wasn't letting her see Michael. What was the world coming to if fathers say that their daughters can't see their sick sons?

"I called you because you're his mother and you needed to know what was going on. I did expect you to come down and I knew you'd be like this but Jeannie said that no one is to go in there except for her and Nethogent."

"Then why is he out here?" Warren asked.

"Because Jean doesn't need his assistance at the moment." Beast said giving Warren an answer before Wolverine could. Wolverine hadn't taken his eyes off of Theressa's blue eyes and fiery red scar. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle and it was clear that there was nothing else to say so he kept quiet for a change.

Theressa thought about the situation for a moment and as she put a telekinetic shield up she said, "Since when do I ever listen to what the doctor says?" and then she walked into the med-lab against everyone's will.

**

* * *

Beast's Hideout:**

Andi sat on the bed that she would sleep on later that night, wondering about her brother and why they had to leave when Knole came into her room and sat on the bed with her and kissed her on the neck.

"Knole, now's not a good time for this." Andi said as she jumped off the bed and continued thinking about Michael. Knole, who had been sitting on the bed was now walking behind Andi and putting his arms around her.

"Are you sure this isn't a good time?" Knole said in a deep loving voice.

"Yes, Knole, I'm sure." Andi's voice was calm cut every thing inside of her was worried, scared and angry at Knole for making moves on her now. She knew he was her fiancé but he was suppose to understand her needs and what she needed right now was either to be left alone or an explanation from her mother and it didn't seem likely that she'd get the latter.

"Andrea what's wrong? The adults will take care of Michael and when he's better, They'll call us home. Besides, I think Ranie and Cannonball are about to kill each other since we're living in such close quarters.

Andi smiled as she turned around to look at Knole, whose real face was hidden by a hologram image in his watch. She grabbed his wrist and turned off the hologram so that she could look upon his real face. The face that had been scared by many things in his past but those were scars that Andi didn't care about. She had found him beautiful when she had met him.

"Why'd you do that?" Knole asked wanting to turn the hologram back on but Andi's hand was still there. He didn't understand his fiancé at this moment. Why would the woman he loves do this to him? What if someone walked in and saw him like this? The only people who have ever seen his true face are Andrea, her mother and Professor Xavier.

"Knole, if we were to get married, would you still hid your face from me, even though I've seen it before? Would you be yourself or that hologram image that you were projecting?"

"Why all the sudden interest in my hologram? It's never bothered you before." Knole said hoping that this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and to tell you the truth, I'm just not ready to get married."

"When will you be ready?" Knole asked trying to hold back tears that had suddenly come into his eyes. He loved Andi and didn't she love him? If she didn't why did she say yes to his proposal?

Andi sighed and said, "I don't know, Knole. I want to go see the world before I get married and have a family. I know that's one of the reason's my mom left even though she says it was because of what happened, I know she wanted to travel alone and see the sights of the world and she'd probably still be gone if Renee hadn't come along and taken Michael. Knole, believe me when I say, I love you but I can't get married right now and if you don't want to wait for me then I'll understand. You shouldn't have to wait for me forever. So just go if you don't love me anymore."

Knole placed his hands on Andi's face and said, "I'll always love you but your right. I can't wait forever." Knole leaned down and kissed Andi on the lips one last time and then he walked out of her room leaving Andi think about what she had done.

**

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it. Please read and review**


	3. Michael

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this story so far. I'm a little stuck on chapter four I think but hopefully I'll get unstuck soo. Enjoy**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Back at the Mansion**

**MED-LAB:**

"Mom?" Michael managed to say when he saw Theressa come into the room in her little black dress and hair pulled nicely back. Inside, Michael wanted to jump off the table and go to his mom as if he were a small boy again but the pain was too great and he didn't want her to get what he had but then again, why was she in here with out a biohazard suit on? Then Michael remembered that his mother was not one to always follow the rules.

"Yeah Michael, I'm here. I was out with Warren when your grandfather called and told me what was going on and I came home as soon as I could. How you feel?" Theressa said sitting on the bed next to her son ignoring Jean for the moment. She had her shield up and she felt that that was enough to protect her and even if it wasn't she didn't care. Her son was sick and she was going to help him, no matter the risks.

"I ache all ….over. My head …..hurts and so does my….. stomach and everything ..else. Mom, am …I going… to die?" Michael's question startled and scared Theressa. How could he even think like that? She thought and then she knew it was very possible if there wasn't a cure found in time but she wasn't going to let that happen, if it was the last thing she ever did.

"No Michael you're not going to die, I promise you." Theressa said to her son promising him something that she couldn't keep but that was besides the point she was trying to make. She'd do anything and everything in her power to keep her son alive and he needed to know that right now.

"Michael, who did this to you?" Theressa asked lovingly but wanted to know she that she could go kill them herself.

"Sinister. ----He wants……to make……………perfect mutant. He was watching……..us at the mansion and thought I was…………….Scott's son. So He sent………Renee to come get me." Michael said having trouble talking because of the pain of the virus. Michael began to couch violently and eventually threw up on the floor.

"Sorry." Michael apologized weakly.

"That's all right." Jean said,

"Let's finish this conversation telepathically so that you can save you strength." Theressa said as she linked all of them together.

**_Michael why did sinister think you were Scott's son? _**Jean asked. After all **she** was his wife, not Theressa.

_**Sinister, somehow, was able to watch us at the mansion and saw me with Scott all the time and he had seen mom and Scott together before many times.**_

Jean looked at Theressa in a glaring way and then Theressa said telepathically

_**Scott and I were mostly fixing the danger room or the vehicles. You got nothing to worry about Jean. He's all yours. Michael continue please.**_

_**Sinister was going to use the DNA of Scott Summers, that he thought I had, and the DNA of Jean Grey-Summers, which he'd get later on, to create the perfect mutant but once he found out that I wasn't related to Scott at all Sinister had no use for me and wanted me dead since I knew too much but he didn't know how his plan would back fire. **_

_**He called me into his chamber late one night and I assumed it was to talk about our next plot to take over the world or something like that but when I go there he held a canister in his hand and told me to open it. When I did there was nothing in it and then he said there was a virus intended in killing me and any mutants that stood in his way of glory. **_

_**I felt fine that night and kissed Renee goodnight as I went to bed. The next morning the virus hit Renee and two days later she was dead. I searched for sinister but he had all ready fled. The next day I along with several others became sick and that's when I left to come here but it took me a week and a half to get here. It's been a little over two weeks since the canister was opened and there's no telling if Sinister himself has this virus or how far it has traveled in the past two weeks. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I'm endangering all of your lives.**_

**_Michael Ryan Knight, Where else would you have gone? _**Theressa asked her son shocked that he had said what had and had meant it as well. She loved her son and wasn't going to put him out when he needed her the most.

**_You're mother's right, Michael. You couldn't have gone anywhere else and get the love and treatment you can here. _**Jean said and then said to Theressa, **_Can I see you out in the hallway for a moment?_**

"Michael, I've go to go for a moment. Will you be all right by yourself?" Theressa asked dropping her telepathy for the moment and speaking with her mouth, while Jean took off the biohazard suit, burned it and walked out into the hall dropping her shield.

Michael nodded and Theressa hugged the boy tight and then she jumped of the bed and walked out side, and dropped her shield once she did.

"Logan you shouldn't have let Theressa come in there." Jean said and Theressa knew that she was avoiding telling her what was going on with her son.

"He tried Jean but failed. Now what the hell did Sinister do to my son?" Theressa asked as calm as possible for someone in her position.

"Honestly I don't know. The virus is attacking his mutant gene and eventually his powers are going to be affected and there's no telling what will happen. I recommend that we keep the students at the hideout until we can find a cure or something to make Michael not as contiguous."

"Agreed." Theressa said in her working voice, Angel noticed. He had noticed when he first met her that Theressa had two types of voice tones. One of authority which she used when she was on a mission or teaching class and one that was gentle, kind and loving which was no doubtingly the tone she used with Michael just now. Theressa's voice was the one that brought Warren back to earth.

"All right here's what we'll do. No one, except for Nethogent, is to go into the quarantine area unless they have a telekinetic shield around them. I want someone down here at all times however. Beast, I want you to move Xavier down here so Michael can talk to someone if no one is down here and Nethogent you can keep him company too." Theressa said ushering Nethogent off into the room and Beast ran off to go do what Theressa had asked him.

"Jean, call Scott and Storm and tell them everything you've told me and what Michael said and Logan do the same with Moira and Banshee." They both nodded their heads and walked off leaving Angel and Theressa alone in the hall way.

Angel slowly walked up to his girlfriend and put his arms around her and asked, "Are you all right?"

Theressa's scar was a deep blue and her eyes were filled with tears that she wanted to let go but they wouldn't fall. "No Warren, I'm not all right. I'm scared of what's going to happen. I'm scared that I'll lose Michael and I'm scared that if I do I'll do something drastic and that alone is scaring the hell out of me. I've lost my husband before as well as Jasmine but she's still live. I'll protect my children to the ends of the earth but this time I don't know how and that scares me too."

Angel pulled away so that he could take his shirt off and left his wings go and when he did, he took Theressa in his arms and wrapped his wings around her and then she began to cry. He was used to her crying but not so soon. Usually she'd keep it bottled up inside for a few days and then she'd cry with Logan or himself but maybe it was the fact that it was her son's life on the line that made her cry so soon. Either way he held her with his wings wrapped around her and didn't say anything. He'd stay with her until she was ready to move on.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and thank you for reading**


	4. Buisness or pleasure

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four**

Two months passed and by now the whole western half of the world had seen the affects of the virus, witch was now being called the Legacy Virus. Parts of Europe had also seen the Legacy Virus but not as many deaths had been reported in Europe as in the United States, or in New York for that matter. In the last two months dozens of mutants have fallen ill with the legacy virus and many have tried to find a cure for it but failed.

Beast and Jean had been working on the virus to find a cure but hadn't come up with one as of yet. Moira McTaggertt was also working on finding a cure on Muire Island but her efforts proved fruitless as well. The students of the Xavier Mansion were still at the hide out and would remain there indefinitely as decided by Jean and Theressa. Each day Theressa called Moira, Banshee and Scott to see how things were going and if any progress had been made.

Then one night when she was talking to Banshee and Scott, via the link in her office, Angel, who held a newspaper, came into her office.

"Banshee, How's Emma?" Theressa asked kindly.

"Better. She's no longer running a fever but she is still aching all over. We are still convinced that it is not the Legacy Virus and she is no longer contagious."

"Play it on the safe side, Sean." Scott said answering Banshee before Theressa could.

"No wait a second Scott. You said Emma had a fever?"

"Yeah, it got up to a hundred and three two days ago, why do you ask?"

"Michael never had a fever and he's not getting better. In fact he's getting worse and according to him it's a miracle he's lived this long. Have a doctor come to you and check her out. I'm thinking she's fine and doesn't have the Virus. Guys I've got to drop off for a little bit, if that's all right. I'm going to go check on Michael and call ya'll later. All right?"

"All right, Lass. Go take care of your boy." Sean said hanging up the phone and then Scott smiled at Theressa and said, "Give Michael my best, Theressa."

"I always do Cyke. Talk to you later. Bye." Theressa said hanging up the visual link that hung on the wall of her office. Theresa grabbed a remote and hit a few buttons and the TV/phone device spun back into the wall.

Warren walked farther into the room and said, "I didn't know you had one of those in here."

"Neither did I until I came in here and my wall was ringing. Who's down stairs with Michael?" Theressa asked as she yawned. She hadn't slept very well in the past months considering the fact that she was the one staying up with Michael every night and actually singing the teenage boy to sleep.

"Logan, Jean and Nethogent and Xavier. Are you sure it's a good idea to let Nethogent inside the quarantine unit? I mean couldn't he get sick too?" Angel asked as he sat in the chair across from Theressa's desk and she leaned back into her rolly chair.

"No, the Legacy Virus only affect's mutants and there have yet to be any cases of humans getting the virus. So are you here on business or pleasure." Theressa asked and seeing the look on Warren's face said, "Warren, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. It's been a long two months and…"

"T it's all right, I know how hard it's been on you. I came here to show you something but I could use a kiss if that's all right?"

Theressa smiled as she jumped out of her chair, sat in Warren's lap as she kissed him romantically. She loved the bird-man and couldn't believe she loved him as deeply as she did. After Chris died she thought she'd never fall in love again but for the first time in her life, The Black Fox was glad that she was wrong.

"So what did you want to show me?" Theressa finally asked still sitting on her boyfriend's lap as he pulled out the newspaper he'd been holding.

"Well, on the front page of the paper today there was a team of mutants going to a place in the Himalayas, trying to get this High Evolutionary's Isotope E. I thought you might be interested in it." Angel gave Theressa the paper as she read it aloud.

"A mutant team known as the brotherhood has teamed up with other mutants in order to reach the High Evolutionary's Isotope E. It is rumored that the Isotope is a cure for the legacy virus and then again others say it is just a myth, just like the Greek and Egyptian gods and goddesses." Theressa looked up from the paper and said, "If they get the Isotope then they could cure this cancer of a virus for all mutants. This means that Michael will live!"

Just then Wolverine came in and shut the door, even though no students were in the hall way. When he did this it meant something was wrong, so Theressa jumped off of Warren's lap and ran to her father and said, "Dad what's wrong? Give it to me strait so that I don't have to probe your mind."

Logan sighed and then said, "Michael's gone into a coma and Jeannie doesn't think he'll wake up." Logan wasn't entirely finished talking to his daughter but she telekinetically open the door and flew down to see her son with Logan and Warren following behind.

* * *

**A/N:** **I hope you liked it. It was going to be longer but then i realized tha it was going to be too long. So the rest of chapter four is now chapter five. Please Review**


	5. Dying world

**A/N: This chapter is a little more emotional than the first four and to tell yuo the truth when I was writting it i almost cried. I don't know why I wrote it if that was the case but it fits with Theressa's personality and how she wants to help everyone They are still at hte mansion and can't do anything right then but stay tuned and they'll soon be off.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE **

"Jean how is he?" Theressa asked walking in as she put her teke shield up and going to her son's be side.

"Not good I'm afraid. I'm guessing Logan told you that he went into a coma a few moments ago.His temperature has gone up from 96 to 102 in the last two minutes alone. Theressa, I'm beginning to think that keeping him here is just going to kill him. We've got to find a cure and fast."

"I know Jean. You said he had a fever? I thought the LegacyVirus didn't give you a fever?" Theressa asked thinkning about Emma Frost, who was sick as well but no one knew what she had.

"That may have been the early stages of the virus. I'm thinking that the latter part if the virus targets everything, including mutant powers."

With tears in her eyes theressa nodded and finally said, "Keep me posted. I've got to go call Banshee back and tell him that Emma may not be out of the clear just yet." Theressa then walked out of the room and in to the hallway where her father and boyfriend were.

"What'd Jean say?" Warren asked wanting to know but not wanting to upset Theressa more that she all ready was.

"Same thing Wolverine said, basically. Dad call Bansheeand tell him that he needs to keep Emma quarenteened for a while longer. Michael's showing signs of a fever and the Virus may act differently with different powers." Theressa said and with out question he did so.Then Warren and Theressa walked in silence to Cerebro and the theressa kissed Angel o the cheek.

"Angel I have to do something. Go to my office and wait for me there." Theressa said as she walked into Cerebro alone. She walked down to the Machine at the end of the walk way and placed the helmet on her head and opened her mind to the world.

There she saw a horrific sight, one that she never thought she'd see. Millions of mutants were dying, some of which were young children, younger than Michael and the humans of the world weren't willing to help or if they were they were to afraid of what their anti-mutant friends would say and think.

Tears filled Black Fox's eyes as she realized, for the first time how far this virus had spread and how cruel this world was for mutants like her. Theressa saw a young boy who was in the late stages of the Legacy Virus and she knew he was close to death but there was no one around him to take care of him or hold him while he died. He was a run away mutant, whose parents had died when his powers of moving rock had come about.

The boy blamed himself so he left and then was hit with the virus and since then he had stayed in one place, which was a dark ally way behind an old dumpster. It had been his home for the last year or so and now it would be the place where the cops found his body, later on that night but for right now Theressa closed her eyes as tears fell and stayed with the young boy. She let him know who she was and that everything would be all right soon and that the pain would soon stop.

Black Fox did the boy a favor and made his mind think that the pain had stopped and talked to him and then a moment later he died. Theressa felt the boy die in her mind and it scared the hell out of her. She immediately cut the power to Cerebro and took the helmet off.

She'd never been in someone's head as they died before. Theressa had talked to Xavier before he got into her head but that was different. This had been a child that she didn't even know, who she felt needed someone to be with him in the last moments of life. She herself had actually died with him and now she had a feeling that she didn't know if she'd be able to shack.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. There's nothing we can do

* * *

** CHAPTER SIX**

Warren was waiting patiently in Theressa's office when Black Fox came walking in, slowly. Angel saw that she'd been crying and she'd didn't look like she felt good herself. He was beginning to think that she was worrying herself sick and he prayed she wasn't sick with the virus.

"Theressa, are you all right?" Warren asked as he walked over to her, picked her up in his arms and set her in her chair behind her desk and knelt down so he could be eye to eye with her. When Theressa didn't answer he asked her again, "Theressa, what's wrong? Is it something with Michael?"

Theressa simply shook her head and tried to speak but couldn't find her voice so she spoke telepathically with her boyfriend.

**_Warren, it was awful! _**

"What was so awful that you can't even speak to tell me about it?" Warren asked placing his hands on her arm. Theressa in turn Warren's hands and held them as if she were holding on for dear life and then spoke telepathically once again.

**_What I saw when I used Cerebro. Warren the whole world is infested with the virus and millions are dying. There was a boy only a few years older than Michael that was dying because of the virus…….._**

Theressa's words trailed off for a moment while she regrouped her thoughts and then she started again.

**_He was dying and he was alone. He didn't have anyone to hold him while he left this earth, like Michael does. I had to stay with him until he died, and if I didn't then I'd never be able to forgive myself for letting that boy die alone. I talked to him and found out a lot about him. _**

"Like what?"

**_Well for starters he wanted to be an x-men. In fact he was on his way here when he got hit by the virus and then the pain became to much for him to bare so he stayed in one spot. I gave him two things one, I numbed the pain and two I gave him a telepathic course in that danger room. Dan died and X-man today and so did I._**

"What do you mean?" Warren asked not understanding at all. How could she have died, Theressa was sitting right in front of him talking with him and the last time Warren had checked, dead men didn't talk.

**_You know how Logan and I both said that a part of me died with Chris when I killed him that day?_**

"Yeah."

**_Well that was hypothetically. We both said that to show how much I missed Chris and how I was acting afterwards. Today, I actually died with Dan in the dark ally way of Chicago. I can't explain how I feel right now, Warren but I know it scares the hell out of me. When I was in Cerebro and I saw all those mutants that were either sick or dying, it broke my heart. Why do we live in such a cruel would?_**

"I don't know but there's nothing we can do about it T." Warren said and then he saw her stand up and finally speak,

"Yes there is. Get Beast and Wolverine and met me in the briefing room." Theressa said as she grabbed the newspaper she had dropped earlier and ran out of the office, leaving Angel to do as he was asked.

* * *

**A?N: Little fact: I chose to have ths chapter between Angel and Theressa insted of Wolverine adn Theressa becuase Theressa doesn't depend on her father a much as she use to and she's getting comfotable talking with Angel about anything and this chapter shows that, I think. Please Review**


	7. Isotope E

**Chapter seven**

When Wolverine, Beast and Angel arrived Theressa was sitting on the table talking to Scott and Banshee. Wolverine cleared his throat, which made Theressa turn her head and see that the men where there ready to get started. Theressa jumped off the table and sat in the chair she'd been putting her feet in and said, "All right let's begin. First off since Wolverine didn't have time to call Banshee, I'll tell you myself. Keep Emma quarenttened for a while longer. Michael's developed a fever and Emma may be in the later stages just as Michael."

"We had a doctor come and look at her Lass and she had the flu, nothing more. The doc even tested for the Legacy Virus and found nothing. She's resting up in her room as we speek and I'm sure she'd appreciate your concern."

"Good. Then the realreason I've called all of you hear right now is because I think we may have found the cure for the Legacy Virus."

"Lass is this true?" Banshee asked via the visual link.

"Yes as far as I can tell it is true. In the paper it was written that the brotherhood were going after the Isotope E to save a few of their own. They left yesterday so that would give them a pretty good head start but we've got a jet that can get their in less than a day."

"Theressa are you serious about going after this Isotope E?" Scott asked from behind Theressa. She took a deep breath as she turned around to face her friend and said, "Yes, I'm dead serious!"

Then with out warning everyone in the room began to talk and think and the same time. Theressa felt that she suddenly couldn't control her telepathy although her lasers and telekinetic skills were still under control. So Theressa figured she was having a telepathic leak and had had them before but this one seemed to be different for some reason. Trying to silence them all Theressa telekineticly picked up a vase and threw it across the room, braking it into a million pieces. That got everyone's attention and things calmed down, a little bit.

"Scott I am dead serious on going on this mission. My son is down stairs dying because of this virus and I promised him that he wouldn't die from it and in order for me to keep that promise, we have to go on this mission. We have to go on this mission because there are millions of mutants dying right now of the virus and we have the power to seek out a cure right now. If we don't then who will? The Brotherhood? I don't think so, they'll either make it half way and then turn back or they'll only use the cure on their sick and not care that the whole world is dying. I'm going and Banshee I need you as well as a few of your students."

"I'll be coming with Jubilee and Syink. We are on our way right now." Banshee said hanging up the phone and his image disappeared from the visual com-link

"Scott, I need You, Storm, Ranie and Chelsa to come back to the mansion."

"Theressa, why don't you take Knole too he's been kind of down lately."

"Why what happened?" Theressa asked

"I don't know but I think it's something to do with Andi. The two haven't' eaten together or even talked to each other since we've been here."

"All right, let me talk to Andi." Theressa said and then turned around and said, "We're dismissed if you want to leave. Met in the hanger." Angel and Beast looked at Wolverine, who said, "You two leave, I'm goanna stay here."

Warren and Hank nodded and then left the room just as Andi came on to the screen.

"Andrea, what's wrong? Scott tells me that you and Knole haven't been talking to each other. That's two whole months that you haven't even said hi to him."

"I know mom. He's still hurt that I broke off the engagement."

"You called off the wedding?" Wolverine asked from his seat as Theressa stood up and sat on the table.

"I had to, gramps. He wanted to do things before we were married that I didn't want to do. You know I want to see the world and travel to different countries before I get married and have a family. Knole didn't seem to understand that so I told him that he didn't have to wait for me and that I'd always love him. Sure enough he said he couldn't wait forever and left my room. I knew he'd be hurt but I didn't know he'd be this hurt. Mom what do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do baby. He's got to work through things himself right now and maybe with time, you two can be friends again. Okay, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, bye baby. Tell Mian hi for me."

"i will, Bye mom."

"Why didn't you tell Andi about the mission?" Wolverine asked his daughter as she placed her head in her hands for a moment and then she hung up the phone and put the visual link back into the wall with the remote.

"Becuase I don't want them to get hurt. this is one mission that i don't want them on becasue of the risks that it holds." Theressa jumped to her feet but then fell back down into her chair

"T, you okay?" Wolverine asked helping Theressa get up slowly. He'd never seen her look so pale before and he was afraid that she was getting the virus but it wouldn't matter to Theressa if she had the bobonic plage if she had to save her son from the same thing.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I just got up too fast I think. nad I'm sorry about the vase, I'll get a new one later."

"Yeah what was up with you throwing the vase? That wasn't expected from you. Now from me maybe but not from you."

"No dad, you would have chopped the vase up into little pieces."

"T, don't avoid the question." Wolverine said knowing that's what she was doing.

"All right. I couldn't control my telepathy for a moment adn it scared the hell out of me."

"Was it a telepathic leak?"

"Maybe but it seemed to be different somehow and Dad don't worry about me being sick, I'm fine. I haven't been sick since I was fifteen.About the vase since i could heareverything I couldn't think of anything to do except brake the vase."

Just then the door bell rang, interrupting Wolverine and Theressa's conversation.

The two went to the door and Logan answered it and was tackled by a young woman in a yellow jacket and dark black hair. Theressa saw Banshee and a tall young black man come into the foyer as well.

Wolverine stood up and looked at the young woman in front of him and said, "Jubilee you've grown up quite a bit."

"Yeah and it seems that you have too!" Jubilee said pointing to Wolverine's gray hairs. Theressa smiled, since that was something she'd pointed out to her father a long time ago. Logan didn't seem to mind however Theressa didn't like being left in the dark.Logan must have seen her face because he began to introduce everyone.

"Theressa this is Banshee, as you all ready know and this woman is Jubilee. I've told you about her before, right?"

"Yes dad you did."

"Wolvie, you have a daughter?" Jubilee asked shaking hands with Theressa at the moment, "you never told me that."

"You joined up with Banshee before she came back from Texas with her husband but we can talk about this later." Logan said giving Theressa the floor as he shut the door.

"You must be Synik, right?" Theressa asked because he wasn't introduced by Wolveirne.

"That's right. I have the ability to "syink" with other mutants and make their powers stronger. You are who again, forgive me but I'm terrible with names."

"I'm Theressa Knight and I'm in charge around here. Banshee how did you get here so fast?"

"We just got a new jet. Much like your Blackbird except a little faster." Banshee said with a smile.

"Great, Logan will show you to the living room. I have to go talk to a few people and as soon as my daughters and company get here, we can leave." Theressa said heading to the elevator to heck on Michael.

* * *

A/N:This chapter was fun to write and I hope you liked it too. Please Review! 


	8. Coma

**A/N: WOW! I'm all ready at Chapter eight and they haven't even let the mansion yet! This had never happened to me before with one of my stories. Usually y now I'm almost to the peek of the story! Thanks for the reviews on earlier chapters! Noe here is Chapter eight. **

* * *

** CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Any change?" Theressa asked Jean who'd been talking to Xavier and Nethogent when she came in.

"Afraid not, my dear." Xavier said before Jean or Nethogent got the chance. By this time Theressa was thining that Xavier was the lucky one. He was now a hologram and didn't have to worry about getting sick or anything like that and Nethogent was human so he didn't have to worry about getting this mutant virus. Theressa now knew what she had to do and it was something she should have done a while ago but didn't have the time.

"All right, I'm going in." Theressa said closing her eyes but then Jean grabbed her arm and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go into Michael's head and tell him that I'm leaving and with any luck I might be able to being him out off this coma he's in." Theressa said glaring at her friend, which she had never done before but today seemed like a day for new things. Theressa loved Jean like a sister but right now was not the time to tell Theressa that she couldn't do something and by Theressa glaring at her friend, Jean knew just that so Jean let go and allowed Theressa to help Michael if she could.

Theressa closed her eyes once moreand entered the mind of her son. When Theressa appered in the mind of her son,his mind looked like a barren desertthat hadn't seen rain in years.This sight wasnew to Theressa since she hadn't actually gone into people's heads but had taken them to the austral plane instead. TheBlack Fox walked around for a few moments and then in the middle of the desert she saw her son, or at least an astral projection of her son's body that she wouldbe able to talk with.

Theressa walked over tothe boy and sat down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. She looked down at his hands and saw that he was playing with some twigs that were dead.

_**Michael?**_ Theressa asked getting his attention telepathically, of course.

**_Mom is that you? _**

_ **Yes, son it's me. Now listen to me very closely! I have to leave for a while so that I can find a cure for you. In the mean time I want you to fight this thing as much as you can! Fight it with all that you have, Michael. **_

**_But I'm so tired. Why can't i just give up?_** Michael's words hurt theressa deeply and made her cry. How could a young man that was once so full of life be wiling to die in the heat of a battle that he thought was hopless. Theressa forced Michael to look at her and as she held his face in her hands tears rolled down her face and her scar turned and icy red.

_** You listen to me boy and you listen good! No son of mine is going to give up now or ever, espesually not like this! We are close to frinding a cure and I've all ready said that's why I have to leave now I want you to fight like you've never fought before!**_

_**Am I going to die? **_Michael asked for the second time and with more force, power, love and authority thanthe first time Theressa answeredher son.

**_I made you a promise, Michael and i intend to go to the isotope E and get the cure, even if I give my life doing so. You fight while I'm gone and you'll be back before you know it. I love you. _**

**_Love you too mom. _**

Theressa then left Michael's mind and saw that he was now out of the coma that his body had put him into. Theressa pulled Jean aside and asked,

"I want you to stay here and keep him company while he's awake and if he slips into a coma while I'm gone just talk to him telepathically. You don't have to pull him out but I want him to know how lucky he is to have a family this big."

"You think that by doing that, he'll stay here instead of running off?" Jean replied seeing where Theressa was going with this.

"That's the plan. I've got to go. The others are here nw. Watch over him for me. Wait before I go, Nethogent come her, son."

Nethogent went over to Theressa as Jean walked back over to Xavier, "Do you mind staying here while your brother comes with me? Knole and Andi got into a fight and she broke off the engadement and Knole realy wanted to get out of the hideout so he's comign with me but Andi's stayng. you don't mind do you?"

"No problem, boss. I'll go where ever I'm needed."

"Great, cause you're needed here. I'll keep constant radio contact via, Jean's ring. If anything changes take care of him for me, okay?"

"Will do. Shouldn't you be going?"

Theressa smiled at the boy as she messed his hair up a little bit and left the med lab to catch up with the others, who by now were probably all ready in the hanger.

* * *

**A/N: This was the last easy chapter to write since they were still at the mansion but the next chapter will be harder to write but I'll get it done.**


	9. finding out

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get going again. Finally here is chapter nine**

**

* * *

Chapter nine **

When Theressa reached the hanger, no one was there so she telepathically contacted Wolverine, Beast and Warren and asked, **_Where are you guys?_**

**_Scott, Storm and Knole just now got here. _**Warren replied sweetly.

_**Scott and Knole are going to go with Banshee, Jubilee and Sync. While Beast, myself, Angel, Storm and you take the Blackbird.**_

_**Dad, it's pointless to take two jets. Hank now that I think about it I would like it very much if you stayed with Jean, Xavier and Nethogent and watched over my son. Would you mind?**_

_**Not at all. I'll head to the med-lab at once. Good luck my dear. **_

_**Angel, Logan, I'm assuming you're with Storm.**_

_**Yeah, 'Roro's here.**_

**_You three head to Banshee's jet and I'll meet you there momentarily. _**Theressa said as she cut the telepathic link between her father and boyfriend and then headed up to the front of the mansion where the Generation X jet was.

* * *

"Finally you're here." Wolverine said to his daughter when she walked onto the jet three minutes after he had talked with her. 

"Banshee you flyin' this hunk of metal?" Theressa asked as she buckled in next to Angel in the last seat. Storm sat behind Scott, who was co-pilot. Knole was next to Storm with Jubilee and Sync behind him and then next to the two members of Generation X was Wolverine who was also in front of Theressa.

"That would be how it seems lass, unless you wish to do so. Cyclops was tellin' me how much you love to fly."

"Thanks Sean but I think I'll pass this time. I'd rather be the passenger than the pilot, if that's all right."

"Suit yourself lass. It makes no difference to me." Banshee said as he started the jet up and took off.

While in flight, Scott asked Storm to take the co-pilot's seat and then went back to talk to Theressa.

"T, why didn't you want to fly?"

"I just didn't feel like flying a plan right now. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine but ever since I met you all you've ever wanted to do was to fly, whether it was alone of you were flying a plane. What's up? You feelin' all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Scott really." Theressa said trying to get Scott off her back. She really didn't feel fine. Her muscles ached and back at the mansion her hands were shaking violently, just like Michael's had when he fist got to the mansion. Theressa feared that she was coming down with the virus but there was nothing she could do about it, except fight it. She would think of her son first. He'd get the cure first and then she would and that's all there was to it.

Just then Theressa's hands began to shack violently once more, which this time Scott saw it happen. Theressa looked into Scott's eyes and she knew that he knew but how, was her question. To keep her secret, Black Fox established a link with Scott.

_**How did you know Scott?**_

_**Theressa, my wife is taking care of your son. She telepathically contacted me and told me what the signs of the virus were and don't tell that you're fine Theressa cause your not. You've got the virus.**_

_**Maybe but there's nothing we can do about it. We're on our way to find the cure and I can hang on until then. **_

_**T, what if the cure is only meant for one person?**_

_**Then Michael is that one person. I am not going to put myself before my child!**_

_**At least tell Wolverine, Angel and the others. **_

_**No.**_

_**Why not? They need to know. Maybe they can lighten your load a little. You always try and do everything yourself and I thought you had learned how to depend on others?**_

_**I have Scott. Believe me, by falling in love with Warren I have but this is something that no one can help me with. I don't want to worry my father or Warren by telling them and yet they probably all ready knoew. At least Logan probably does. I almost fainted in front of him, so he probably knows all ready. **_

_**Let me know if I can do anything for you. **_

**_I will Scott and thank you. _**

Scott made it back to his seat just in time for Banshee say, "Lass and Lads we are now here at the Himalaya mountains."

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but it was either a bunch of short chapters or one that was forever and a day long and not even I would want to read on that was that long. Please Review**


	10. Madam Tulia

**Chapter Ten **

Banshee and Scott landed the jet quite nicely and then everyone walked off of jet and to the base of the mountains. Theressa grabbed Angel's arm because she felt like she was going to faint when she first saw how beautiful the mountains where but with his help she steadied herself and lead the group to a old house. The house was small, wooden and had a porch all the way around it and as of right now it's chimney was giving off black smoke so Theressa figured that someone was home.

Just as she was about to climb the stairs to knock on the door, Scott jumped in front of her and knocked on the door before she had the chance. Everyone else may not have noticed but Theressa knew that Scott was trying to take care of her even if she didn't want it. Then the door opened and an elderly woman, dressed in a long gown that may have come from China, answered and before Scott could open his mouth to introduce them the woman spoke.

"You are Scott Summers of the X-men and you seek the curing power of the isotopes E."

"Yes. Um… How did you know?" Scott asked curiously as were the rest of the x-men.

"Come in and I will tell you. You may bring one person with you. Who ever you chose, Scott Summers."

Scott turned around and nodded to Theressa to walk up the steps of the little house, which she did and followed Scott and the elderly woman into the house and then shut the door behind Theressa. The two x-men were lead to the center of the main room where tthere were three red pillows on which they sat on.

"How did you know my name?" Scott asked once more not knowing if the woman remembered his question since they had been at the door.

"I heard your question the first time boy. There's no need to ask again. You've got to learn how to be patient."

Theressa smiled a little at the woman's comment and then the woman turned on Theressa. "You, my dear, must learn to depend on others even if they are going to worry about you. You're allowed to worry about everyone but they can't worry about you. That doesn't seem very fair now does it?"

"Maybe not but worry is not something that you want to do. Just because I worry about someone doesn't mean that I enjoy worrying over them."

"Maybe so but when you worry you're showing people that you care. You may let people know that you care but you are still afraid to let people care about you. You may be in love with that bird man out there and have let him come close but you keep your friends at a distance. You even distance your children from you if it means danger and by doing that you hurt them more than you could know."

Theressa nodded her head as she listened to the elderly woman sum up the last few years of her life in one paragraph and when the woman was done, Theressa said, "I'll try to work on it."

The woman looked at Scott and saw how hard he was trying not to ask his question for a third time and decided she could talk with him now that she had lectured Theressa.

"Scott, I am Madam Tulia and……"

"She's physic, Scott."

"Really?" Scott said a litle surprised but he didn't know why. Maybe it was becuas he had never met a phyic aside for Jean and Theressa who actually use their powers in the open. Then again Madam Tulia was the only one here, it seemed.

"Well not in the sense of reading minds but in the sense of seeing the future. Madam Tulia knew we were coming even before I knew that there was a cure for the legacy virus." Theressa replied.

"Yes, my dear. That is true and I also know that you seek the cure to the legacy virus."

"Where can we find the cure, Madam Tulia?" Theressa asked being impatient but then she caught herself and knew that in good time madam Tulia would tell her and Scott but she really didn't want to wait. Madam Tulia saw this in Theressa's eyes and seeing that her scar had turned a mix of every color out of hope, Madam Tulia began to speak once more.

"What you seek is at the top of the highest peek of the Himalayas."

"Youand Warren can fly up to get it can't you Fox?" Scott asked and Theressa replied,

"Somehow Scott I think that would be too easy. I am I right Madam Tulia?"

"Yes dear. To get the cure you must show strength, courage and wisdom. I as well as the one who holds the cure all ready know of your powers and what you can do with them. Many have come and many have failed because they can not restrain themselves from using their powers. Are you strong enough Cyclops and Black Fox to with hold your powers for as long as this journey takes you?"

Scott and Theressa replied together with out looking at each other, "Yes." And Then Scott asked,

"What about the others out side? Can they come with us?"

"Only if you two believe they can with hold using their powers as you two can. However, the birdman stays with me. I do not trust that he can do what you can Black Fox. Now go, chose who is going and take the road the winds up the mountain." Madam Tulia said and then she diapered as Theressa and Scott stood to their feet.

"She must e a teleporter too." Scott said and then he turned to Theressa and said, "Are you sure you're up to this? You could stay behind with Warren and rest."

"I can't do that Scott. If I stay behind I'll just worry about Michael and my own illness and I don't want to do that. I need something to take it off my mind and this journey will do that for me."

"Are you going to tell Warren about the virus?"

"I have to no don't I."

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it I think the next chapter is kind of shot but the context deserves to be in ca chapter all of its own when you think abiout it. Please review. **


	11. Warren's question

**Chapter Eleven**

Theressa and Scott moved to the door and walked out side where the others greeted them. Angel came to stand by her said and he said, "So what did the old woman say?"

"Madam Tulia said that the cure can be found at the top of the highest peek of the Himalayas."

"Good when do we leave?" Warren asked excitedly. It had been awhile since his last mission and he couldn't wait to go but something in Theressa's eyes told him differently, "I'm not going am I?"

"Madam Tulia doesn't want us using our powers to get up the mountain. We have to prove that we are worthy of the cure before we can get it and she doesn't think you can restrain yourself from flying since you have wings. You won't be the only one staying behind. Jubilee and Sync will also stay behind. That leave, myself, Cyclops, Knole, Storm Banshee and Wolverine. I will say this now, if anyone else wishes to stay behind you may do so. I will push you know further but I am going no matter what."

When no one answered Theressa statement Scott lead the other four out to the road that Madam Tulia had told him about while Theressa said a quick good by to Warren. He moved to kiss her on the lips but she turned her cheek to him and opened a telepathic link with her boyfriend.

**_Theressa, what's wrong? You've never turned you're cheek to me before. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?_**

_**No, Warren you didn't do anything wrong and I'm not mad at you. **_

_**The what's wrong?**_

_**I've got the virus. I put a shield around myself but I don't know how long that will protect everyone else from me and I really don't want you to get it, espesually not from me.**_

_**How long have you had it?**_

_**Probably since I used Cerebro. The virus that Michael must have slowly eaten threw my shield and I didn't know it. When I had that experience with Cerebor my mind realized that I had the virus with in me.**_

Warren knew Theressa had to get going but he couldn't wait any longer to ask her something that he had meant to ask her at dinner that night when Michael fist showed up. Angel took theressa's shaking hands in to his calms warm hands, got down on one knee and said telepathiocally of course,

**_Theressa Knight,when I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful, Smartest person on the face of this planet and were that all maybe true you weren't the happiest. I became you're friend but soon found that you pushed friends away if something bad was going to happen. After awhile i wanted to be more than friends but you still shut me out but then when I thought my world was going to end and all hope was lost becuase I thought I might loose you, you came back to me adn finally let me in. Now, I want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend adn please don't shut me out. Once you're heart hurt when the wind blew threw it and I heald it adn I'm not saying that bad things won't ever happen but I'll always be therewhenyou needme the most.So Theressa Elizabeth Knight will you make me the happiest man aliveandmarry me?_**

By now tears were rolling down Theressa face she laughed and said, "You know you have the worst timing. I mean I feel like crap and I probably look like it too and you don't have the ring either."

"I think you look beautiful and hold on a second." Warren said reaching for his left wing, thumbing threw his feathers and finally pulling out a 14 carrot dimond ring. "I always come prepared."

Just as Warren was about to put the ring on her finger, she held up her hand and took off her wedding ring that Chris had given to her and placed it on her right hand and then allowed Warren to put the new beautiful wedding ring on her left hand.

**_You didn't have to take off you're old ring. I would have understood if you wanted to leave it on. _**Warren said threw the link that was still up.

**_Out with the old and in with the new Warren. I will always love Chris until the day I die but I have to move on and moving the ring is one of the last steps. Getting married is the final step, I belive. I love you Warren. _**

**_I love you too, Theressa_**

"You never gave him an answer." Jubilee said not able to keep quiet anymore. Sync wanted to hit Jubilee for inturepting becuase they were obviusly having a 'privet' conversation and the only way you could tell that it was a wedding proposal is that Angel got down on one knee and gave Theressa a ring. Sync was about to tell Jubliee to leave the two alone when theressa spoke.

"The answer is yes. I would be honored to marry you Warren Worthington III."

"Perfect." Warren said kissing Theressa on the forhead and letting her hands go and then said, "Go save the world once more."

Theressa smiled at her fiancé as she ran off to rejoin the others and tell them the good news.

* * *

**A/N: this is my favorite chapter hope you liked it! The wedding of Angel and Theressa was origanally going to bein another story, where the wedding is at the beginning and later Angel loses his wings and get metal ones but I came up with this one instead. I hope you liked it adn there will be more but I don't know how long that will take, so please be paiten with me. Please Review.**


	12. Test of Wisdom

**A/N: I was able to get this chapter up quicker than I thought I would. **

**rampageplaya98: **

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. For your next chapter maybe you could have your character, Jean and Pyro walking threw the mansion explaining everything to him and then maybe in ch. 4 someone from Magneto's team comes to try and capture your character and burns down half of the mansion in the process. I would have told you earlier but I don't have e-mail so I could get a hold of you. i hope this helps. Enjoy the story!****

* * *

Chapter twelve **

Theressa finally caught up with the rest of her team and saw Wolverine pulling up the rear. He must have smelled her behind him cause he turned around and said, "'Bout time you joined us. I was 'bout to head back and find yah."

"I was talking with Angel. Look what he gave me, dad." Theressa said handing her father her left hand and showing him the diamond ring that Warren gave her. Logan smiled slightly as he hugged his daughter and said, "I'm happy for you, baby but if Birdbrain does somethin' out of line, even for bein' married, I'll go after him."

"Dad!"

"That is only if you want me to, of course. We can tell everyone later, right now lets get up the mountain."

The x-men followed the trail for awhile and so many times Theressa was tempted to us her powers but then she thought of Michael and the fact that if she just flew up there and got it then Michael wouldn't get the cure and he's die as well as Theressa and everyone else in the world. The road wrapped around the mountain side and occasionally it was only a ledge that would barely hold one foot on each person. Finally they came to the mouth of a cave that led inside the mountain.

Taking charge once more, Black Fox went into the cave first followed by Wolverine, Scott and Knole but then as soon as Knole came threw and before Storm and Banshee could come threw a stone wall fell, closing the mouth of the cave and trapping Black Fox and the others inside.

"This ain't good." Theressa said in the complete darkness. She wanted to pull out her psi knife and use it for light but that would be against the rules. Just then there was a beeping sound coming from the area where Wolverine stood and at first it scared Theressa but then she realized that it was Wolverine's com-link that Beast had given to everyone in the form of rings.

"Hello." Wolverine said answering the link.

_Logan we can't get threw_ . Came Storm's voice threw the link.

"Tell us somethin we don't know Storm." Knole said sarcastically. Theressa knew that the boy was hurting inside and hopefully she'd be able to talk to him later but her fear was that he'd take his hurt, turn it into anger and then turn on everyone.

"Storm is there another way around?" Scott asked trying to help his friends.

_Lad the only way into the mountain is blocked off! There is way around, unless Storm or I fly to the top and get the cure. _

"**No Sean!" **Theressa screamed into the com-link on Wolverine's hand. "Madam Tulia gave us strict instructions not to use our powers! She never said what would happen if we did but I don't want to find out because my son's life is on the line. You two head back to the house and wait with Warren, Jubilee and Sync. We'll meet you there when we're done."

_Very well Theressa_

_Good luck Lass_

"Okay, their taken care of but what about us?" Scott asked, "I mean I still can't see."

Just then torches were lit all along the walls of the cave, enabling the four X-men to see.

"Cyke, did you do that?" Wolverine asked as he took point instead of Theressa.

"Logan when was the last time I ever mentally light torches? Theressa it couldn't have been you but Knole your power resides in your staff, did you do it?"

"No, man, I left my staff with Warren. Feels weird not having it with me." Knole said as Theressa pushed him in front of her so that she could take up the rear and pulled out her hand knife that Wolverine had given to her a few years ago.

"Theressa, nothings going to come threw that door." Scott said, "It's solid rock."

"Maybe but when was the last time torches just lit by themselves? I don't care what you say, I' watching our six."

"T, you may want to come up here instead." Wolverine said and Theressa moved to his side and found a stone table with stone letters and numbers laid out on the table.

"What do you thin these are for?" Knole asked as he was about to pick up one but then Scott stopped him.

"Don't tough anything!" Scott said with the emphisis on anything.

"Why not?" Knole asked not happy that he was told no.

"Because if we do something wrong there could be a booby trap and it could kill us all." Theressa aid. She knew they were suppose to do something but didn't know what and was afraid to do anything until she knew it was right. Theressa studied the table the guys looked around for another way out. Then Logan said, "T, this wall a number on it."

Theressa thought this was odd so she went to her father and looked at the wall. There on the wall was the number one etched into the wall. Something next to the wall caught Theressa's eye so she moved away some dust and found the letter J next to the one.

"1 J?" Theressa said to her, "That makes no sense what so ever."

"What if you put it with the ones over here?" Knole asked as Theressa and Wolverine walked over to him and Cyclops. They looked at the wall and there were the numbers 6 and 4 and the letters O, N, and H.

"That still doesn't make any sense." Logan said very confused by now.

"What Dad what if these letters and numbers are suppose to be put in some kind of order?"

"You mean like a bible verse?" Scott asked and Theresa face lit up as she exclaimed, "That's it, Scott. This is supposed to be a bible verse. 1, 6, 4, J, O, N, H. What bible verse is that?"

"Well, J, O, N, H could spell John if put in the right order." Knole said trying to help as much as he could.

"Okay, we'll say that the letters spell John but the numbers could be anything. 1:46, 4:16, 14:6….." Theressa's sentence trailed off as she figured the puzzle out. Theressa ran over to the table and began to move the stones around.

"Hey, how come she's allowed to tough things?" Knole asked in a whining tone.

"'Cause she's on to soemthin'." Wolverine replied.

Theressa moved all the stones but there was something missing from the bible verse. Suddenly the numbers and letters on the wall came out as if they were to be pushed back into the wall as some sort of lock. Theressa went over to the wall with the one and the J and then said, "Guys, I think I've got it but these numbers and letters need to be pushed into the wall, probably as a lock. Now I'll say the verse and when I get to the refernce, Cyclops you push the 4 and 6 when I say then and Wolveirne and Knole you two spell John but not before I say it and I'll push one."

Everyone placed a hand on there designated stones and then Theressa began. " Jesus answered 'I am the way the truth and the life no one gets to the Father except threw me. John.." Theressa looked at Knole and Wolverine who hit the stones.

"14:6" Almost in perfect harmony, did Theressa and Scott push the stones into the wall but much to their disbelief nothing happened.

"Nothings happening." Knole said what everyone all ready knew but that was fine since the boy thought he had to talk.

"Maybe we did it wrong." Wolverine said but Theressa shock her head no I don't think so maybe……"

Suddenly there was a loud noise the scared the hell out of everyone, including Wolverine. Scott looked up at the ceiling and said, "Does that ceiling look closer to anyone else, or am I getting taller?"

"You still think we did it right?" Wolverine yelled at his daughter across the room .

"Okay I'll try again. Jesus answered, 'I Am the way, truth and the life no one gets to the father except threw me! John 14:6 hit the J, O, H, N the 1 4 and 6 in that order."

"John's spelled with the O before the H?" Knole asked and then Theressa knew what the problem was. The ceiling was too low for Theressa to walk over to the others so she rolled and hit the letters in the correct order, rolled back and hit the one and then said, "Cyke hit the 4 and the 6 in that order now!"

Cyclops did and when he did the ceiling stopped falling and moved upwards where it belonged. Then the torches went out and a door was opened in the upper left had corner of the cave which revealed stairs with the sun light that was poring in.

Slowly Theressa went to pick up her hand knife that she had dropped when she rolled and then walked over to her father, who asked, "How'd you know what to do?"

"John 14:6 says, I am the way, the truth and the life. No one gets to the father except threw me. Now with the markings on the wall and what we had to do I figured it out. The table represents Jesus and the moving of the stones and the numbers represents coming to know Jesus as your personal Savior and the opening of the door represents going to the Father, or God, who is the lamp unto our feet and the light unto our path." Theressa said smiling and then walked up the steps and outside with Logan, Scott and Knole right behind her.

When Theressa got out side, she was suddenly hit with this feeling of nausea. Her hands began to shake and her head began to throb. It felt like some one had put a spear threw her head and twisted it.

Logan noticed that she had stopped and was holding her stomach so he asked, "T you okay?"

Before Theressa could answer, she went to the side of the road where there was some grass and threw up. Logan, being her father went over to her and pulled her hair badk so it would get messed up. When she was finished she whipped her mouth off and Logan helped her stand up and walk back to Scott and Knole.

"You think you should tell them?" Scott asked and then Knole said, "Tell us what?"

Theressa sighed as she tried to calm her hands but to no success and then said, "I've got the legacy viruse."

"Why did Cyke know and not me?" Wolverine asked not some much angry with Theressa but concerned.

"Scott asked me why I wouldn't fly the plane and I told him because I didn't want to but he didn't by it. then my hands began to shake and he knew because he knew the signs of the virus since Jean is taking care of Michael and told Scott what to look for. I didn't tell you, dad, because I knew you would worry about me and I didn't want that."

"Does Warren know?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes, I told him when I was leaving and then he proposed to me."

"You're getting married?" Scott and Knole said in unison.

"She ain't if the cures only for one person." Wolverine said and Theressa knew why he said that. Theresa and Wolverine had grown so close of the years and it wouldn't seem right for Theressa to die from this virus. In Logan's mind, if the good Lord wants to take Theressa home then let him do it in some big battle not in away that is slow like this virus. Wolverine also knew that if the cure was for one person then Michael would get it and Theressa would die and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Logan, why would the cure be fore just one person?" Scott said, "When the whole world is sick with this virus. No, I think it's going to be something that we have to release into the air, somehow. "

"Well, we won't know unless we press forward." Wolverine said as he picked Theressa up in his arms. At first she resisted and wanted to be put down but then she thought about it and welcomed the ride, so she allowed her father to carry her the rest of the way.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't offened anyone with me useing the bible for the test of wisdom but it was the only thing i could think of and I thought it was pretty clever to use John 14:6 like that. I went to camp at the begining of July and that was our bible verse for the week and when I was typing it just poped into my head. Um...Something you need to remember is what Scott said about the cure. i hope this isn't too long but I couldn't find any other way to shorten it. Please Review**


	13. Restless night

**A/N: Okay, I know I useually have things to say at the beginning of each chapter but not this time. I can't think of anything to say except for me telling you that I have nothing to say which is kind of pointless. So Thanks for the reivew and please read on! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Night had fallen when the X-men had decided to rest for the night. Theressa had fallen asleep in Logan's arms and no had a fever. Logan placed his daughter on a bed of grass that was near the road and not too close to the edge of the cliff. He knew that she had placed a shield around herself but he didn't know if the shield was still up and as her father he didn't care. Now he knew how Theressa felt when she went to go see Michael back at the mansion.

After Logan made sure that Theressa was safe he went over to where Scot and Knole were resting by the road and said, "What do we do know Cyke?"

"Well, for right now we're staying here and sleeping. We can each take turns watching over Theressa, if you like, Logan. That way you don't have to do it alone."

"Thanks Cyke but you do know that is T wakes up she's going to want to push on even in her condition."

"I know Logan." Scott said, "Theressa would cross a active volcano in her condition if it meant saving her son. If she wakes up we can move on but for right now I say we gat some sleep."

"Knole's all ready ahead of yah, Cyke." Wolverine said pointing to the boy next to Scott who had fallen asleep while the two men were talking. Scott smiled and then Logan patted him on the back saying, "I'll take first watch."

Logan got up and walked over to where Theressa slept and sat down next to her hoping she'd sleep threw the night.

Logan's wish, however, was not granted because on Knole's watch Theressa woke up.

"Ms. Knight, do you feel any better?" Knole asked politely.

"Knole, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Theressa? Yes, I feel a little better. My hands aren't shaking as much as they were before and I think my fever has gone down. What time is it?"

Knole looked at his watch and said, "About three in the morning. We stopped at about eight last night and Wolverine watched over you until ten and then Scott watched over you until midnight and then I took over."

Theressa felt confused by knole's explication so she said, "Were you asleep during all of this?"

"No, not really. I couldn't sleep on this mountain side, so I took over for Scott and told him that I'd watch you the rest of the night but I wouldn't be surprised if Logan woke up in a few minutes."

"Were you thinking about Andi?" Theressa asked and received a look from Knole.

"Don't worry, Knole I didn't read you're mind. I'm a mother and I know when something is bothering someone. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"It'd probably help if you talked but if you don't want to then that's all right." Theressa said knowing that talking about a broken heart was hard but it did help the pain go away faster. There was silence for awhile but then Knole began to speak.

"It's just that I proposed to Andi almost a year ago and I understand why we posopned the wedding after Xavier died but like I said that was almost a year ago and I don't know why she doesn't want to be with me any more. I love her more than anything and I thought she did too."

"Andrea does love you Knole. She wants to explore the world a little before she settles down and has a family. You have to understand that all she's ever known is the Mansion and the people that make up the X-men and the school. Now, Mian can live with not seeing anything out side those walls and is satisfied with everything it has to offer but not Andi. Andrea needs adventure just like she needs to eat and breath. If she doesn't get that adventure than she feels cooped up in side and lashes out at people. That's one reason I made sure she practiced in the danger room, so that she'd have that sense of adventure but the danger room can't hold her forever and I don't know if you can either. Knole, if she truly loves you then she'll come back to you when she threw with her adventures and can be satisfied with the danger room once again. All you have to is wait if you truly love her. You'll see what I mean." Theressa smiled and then went back to sleep. She didn't want to cause any trouble on Knole's watch but if it had been her father, it would have been a different story.

* * *

** Back at Madam Tulia's House**

Warren passed the porch of the cabin when Storm came out side with a cup of coffee and handed it to the young bird man.

"Thank you Storm."

"What are you doing up at three o'clock in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and I have a feeling that Theressa's awake too." Warren answered and then there was silence for awhile until Storm broke it.

"Warren, what is bothering you?" Storm said as she now stood by her feather friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just worried about Theressa. Our com-links don't seem to work between her and the mountain and she's not using her telepathy. You know I don't think I've ever felt so alone in my life before."

"But Warren you are not alone. You have Banshee, Jubliee, Sync, Madam Tulia and myself. We are all here and I'm sure Theressa is fine as are the onthers that are with her. God will watch over them, you will see."

"I may not be alone physically, Ororro but mentally I am. Theressa and I almost always had a mental link and it feels so weird not to have it right now. Theressa may not want me to tell you this but I'm going to tell you anyway. When she left she told me, mentallty that she was sick with the virus and for me to know that she is out there in pain and basically dying of something that no one can control, and to know that I'm not there to hold her when she needs me, is just heart wrenching. I want her to get back so that I can hold her in my arms and know that she's all right and I want the same for her son, Micahel as well."

Storm felt like she was going to cry after Warren's little speech but when she managed to find her voice she said, "Warren, I'm sure she feels the same way. Wanting to feel your tough once more and to be held in your arms. You are so sweet and you must truly be in love with her."

"I am and I'm going to marry her but I don't know when. that will be up to Theressa to decide. As long as I get her forever I don't care when we are married." Warren placed the empty coffee cup on a table on the porch and then turned to Storm and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for, Angel?"

"For being a good friend and listeing to me talk. Tell Madam Tulia that I'm flying around for a while but I'm not going anywhere near the mountain. I'll be back in awhile, Storm, take care."

Storm nodded her head as she watched Warren take flight into the dark morning sky.

* * *

**A/N: This wasoiganally part of chapter 13 but I've cut it down so that I can get two chapters in in one day!. I hope you like it and I hope this story isn't too long. Ithink I'm almost done! Anyways please review**


	14. Test of Courage

**A/N:Still don't have anything to say except hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Later that morning Theressa woke up to find Wolverine gone from the resting spot. Despite her aches and pains she got up, went to Logan and woke him up.

"Dad, wake up." Theressa said but the man didn't move one bit. "Logan, get up. Scott's gone!" Theressa said again but still the man stayed put.

"Wolverine!" Theressa said trying his code name and sure enough he was wide awake after that.

"Theressa what is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm as fine as I'm going to be but where's Scott?"

"He said something about scouting ahead last night but I thought he'd be back by now. What time is it?"

Theressa looked up at the sky and looked at the sun and then said, "About nine."

"You can tell that by looking up at the sun?" Logan asked surprised that Theressa's new ability.

"My dad, that is my adoptive dad, and I got lost in the woods one time and weren't found for a week or so. He showed me how to keep time using the sun. He said he would later show me how to use the moon too but I got my powers after that and well you know the rest of the story."

Theressa's gaze left Logan's face and searched the ground momentarily but in that moment she found something and picked it up.

"What's that?"

"Scott's com-link! He must have taken it of last night cause it was bugging him. He's not know to take these things off."

"That boy's getting more like me every dad."

"Dad!" Theressa said scolding her father and then saying, "Get Knole up while I got look for Scott and keep your com-link on incase I find something, I want to be able to call you."

Theressa slowly walked away and followed the cliff around a few bends and then she saw thought she head someone calling for help.

"Help!" the voice said and when it reached Theressa's ears it sounded like Scott but Theressa hadn't ever known a time when the Leader of the X-men to call for help unless….

Theressa's thoughts trailed off as she looked down the cliff and saw Scott holding on to the side of the mountain for dead life.

"Scott is that you?"

"No, Theressa, it's a monkey's uncle. Yes it's me! Can you lend me a hand?"

"Okay. Don't go anywhere!" Theressa said as she turned around to look for something to pull Scott up with.

"Just use your powers!" Scott said while Theressa was still looking for a rope or a vine or something. Theressa finally found an old climbers rope that was left behind.

"No, Scott! You of all people know that I can't. I've got a rope and I'll come down and get you." Theressa tied one end of the rope around her waist and the other around a boulder and began to repel.

"Where was the rope?" Scott asked when Theressa was right by his side.

"Behind a boulder. Some climber must have left it here for some reason." Theressa said as she grabbed Scott's arm and he grabbed on to the rope.

"Or maybe the climber fell." Scott said suddenly looking down and not moving.

"Scott, keep moving and don't look down!"

"Believe me Theressa that is easier said than done." Scott said as he continued, slowly, to move up the rope.

Unknown to Theressa and Scott the boulder began to roll slightly, which lowered them a little and when this happened Scott nearly fell to his death but Theressa caught him. She found foot holds in the mountain side and placed her feet on them and Scott began to climb up the rope one more time. Each time he climbed a little bit the bolder moved a little bit more. Until finally Scott managed to pull himself up and the plan was to untie the rope from the bolder and pull Theressa up and the untying worked out just fine up when Theressa was almost all the way up, the rope began to break.

"Scott, tell me what to do! The ropes about to snape!" Theressa cried as her scar turned whit with fear.

"Put your feet on to the mountain side and push out."

"Are you crazy?"

"Theressa, you've got to trust me! Put your feet on to the mountain side and push out when the rope breaks. I won't let you fall, do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Scott." Theressa said as she place her feet on to the mountain side as if she were sitting in a chair and then a second later the rope snapped, Theresa pushed off and when she thought she was going to die, Scott grabbed Theressa's arm and pulled her to safety.

"Told you I wouldn't let you die." Scott said as he helped Theressa to her feet and then she said, "Scott, how is it that you fly the jet over only God knows how many feet in the air and yet your still afraid of heights?"

"In the get I have something solid underneath my feet."

Scott's answer made Theressa laugh but she wished it hadn't because her stomach began to ach again as did her chest. She nearly fell of the mountain side and would have if Scott hadn't caught her.

"You all right?" Scott asked, leading Theressa away from the cliff but before she could answer Wolverine and Knole came running up the road.

"T was that you that screamed?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah Scott had somehow fallen off the side of the mountain and I went down to rescue him but when he got up her, he had to turn around and save me."

"Where to now?" Knole asked looking at the scene. They were at a dead end.

"The road ends here and it doesn't look like we can climb up since this side of the mountain is flat faced." Wolverine said pointing to left/ He didn't want to say this mission had just lost all hope but what else was left to say?

Before any more words were spoken, the flat faced rock became jagged and able to climb to the top of the mountain.

"Theressa, you didn't……." Scott asked not finishing his sentence

"No, I didn't Scott. I can't do anything like that."

"Do you still have the shield up?" Wolverine asked off topic a little.

"Yeah but I don't know for how much longer. I can feel my grip on my powers slipping slowly."

"Theressa, what did Madam Tulia say about the tests. I mean what did she say we'd be tested on?" Scott asked trying to remember but couldn't.

"She said wisdom, courage and strength."

"Well wisdom was the first test right?" Knole asked, "We were tested on the knowledge of the bible and had to know what verse to use in order to get past."

"We haven't had the second test yet." Wolverine replied and then Scott said, "I think we have Wolverine, only you two weren't here. Early this morning I went to look around and then I fell. Then Theressa came and courageously tried to rescue me and but I had to rescue her as well. Theressa what did you have to do in order for me to save you?"

"Listen to you, not argue, and trust that you'd save me."

"That's it! This was not only the test of courage but trust as well. There's one test left and what if that test is to climb to the very top of the mountain?" Scott concluded and waited for everyone else to say something.

"It's a long way up though." Knole said complaining a little.

"It's the only way we've got." Wolverine said and then moved to pick Theressa up when she stopped him.

"Dad, you can't carry me and climb at the same time. You're not Superman."

"No and I'm glade I'm not, that lunatic wears his drawers on the outside of his pants and so dose that Bat guy in Gotham City."

"Logan you used to do the same thing with that yellow and blue spandex suit of yours, remember?" Scott said bring up forgotten memories, which Wolverine chose to ignore for the moment as he and Knole began to climb and then Theressa and Scott soon followed. Theressa only hoped that they weren't too late when the got the cure.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too long but that was the best i could do. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I'll have more shortly. I think I've got two or three chapters left in me. :)**


	15. Knole's sacrafice

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

The side of the mountain was tall and in places hard to climb and it had gotten colder as they went up and snow had even started to fall but the x-men, especially the Black Fox, were determined to reach the top. On the way up however, Theressa and Knole were higher than Wolverine and Scott when all of a sudden, Scott slipped and began to fall.

"**Scott!"** Theressa cried seeing her fellow x-men fall. She had the power to save him but if she did the cure may not be given to her and Michel would die. She hated that she had to chose but she had to do what was best for her son and Scott knew that.

Wolveirne must have seen Scott fall as well because he jumped off the mountain side in an attempted the catch Scott.

"**Dad!"** Theressa screamed about to cry.

"Theressa, won't Logan's healing factor save him from the impact of the ground?" Knole asked as they clung to the mountain side for dear life.

"Usually but it's never been tested against such heights. For all he knows his healing factor could actually have a limit that he's never discovered because he's never been this high before."

For more than three minutes Knole and Theressa didn't speak to each other and couldn't see or hear Wolverine or Scott and just when Theressa thought all was lost her com-link began to beep and then came the voice she wanted to hear.

_T you all right? _Wolverine said thinking that the mountain may start to crumble.

"Yeah, Knole and I are fine but what about you and Scott?"

_Cykes here with me and he's fine. I'm hanging on to the side of the mountain with my claws and I can't get back up to where you are with having to pull Cyke up as well. The rock that I've pushed my claws into is flat faced. You and Knole go on ahead and we'll see you back at the cabin. I love you T and good luck. _

"I love you too dad." Theressa said as she allowed Knole to climb higher than her, so that she could catch him if he fell and then she began to climb.

Finally, the test was over and the two remaining x-men made it to the top of the mountain. The top was very beautiful, you could see the sun setting in clear clean air and there was snow that was falling all around and was sticking to the ground. Theressa had never seen snow stick to the ground before. Back in Texas it would only snow once in a blue more and then for it to stick that was more rare. Back in New York it would snow but Theressa always seemed to be on missions and never got to play in it, which didn't seem fair but in life not many things are fair. In the midst of the sun setting and the snow falling there was a small cabin, smaller than the one Madam Tulia had down at the bottom of the mountain.

Suddenly, the door to the cabin opened and Madam Tulia herself came out and walked over to them.

"How did you get up here?" Knole asked, "We left you at the bottom of the mountain."

"Knole, she a teleporter and by the looks of it a very skilled one at that. She maybe better that Nightcrawler, himself."

"That is true Black Fox. When I left you and Cyclops in my cabin I teleported to the first test and watched you and then it was I that pushed Cyclops off the mountain early this morning so that you could save him."

"What about just now?" Theressa asked, "Did you push him off the mountain that time so Wolverine could prove himself?"

"No, that was his own doing. He maybe a leader but he is very clumsy."

"Madam Tulia we passed all you're tests so may we have the cure now?" Knole asked before Theressa could. Knole was worried about Michael as well seeing as how the boys were friends.

"You have not passed all of my tests." Madam Tulia said as she walked on to the porch and was followed by Theressa and Knole.

"We passed the test of wisdom, courage and strength, Madam Tulia what else is there?" Theressa asked almost angry at the elderly woman for not giving her and Knole the cure right away.

"What else is there? My dear what is left is the test of self sacrifice." Madam Tulia said as she picked up vile that had a clear liquid in it. This was when Theressa realized that what Madam Tulia had in her hand was the cure but it would kill one to save many.

Theressa was about to ask a question when Madam Tulia spoke once more.

"This is the cure for the legacy virus but it is just as deadly as the virus itself. It needs a mutant vessel in order to get into the air and once in the air the cure will spread across the glob and the closer the vessel you are the quicker you are healed but by this time the vessel will have died. The cure kills one to save many but the vessel can not be infected with the virus, at least not greatly infected."

Theressa turned to Knole and looked at his face which was smooth and his eyes were blue but this was not his real face. Theressa reached for his watch and turned off his image inducer that Charles Xavier had given him and when that image was gone a young man with a face full of scars and skin as pale as snow stood in front of Theressa. She wanted to look at the real him while she told him what she was about to say and not the hologram that Xavier had given him.

"Knole I won't ask you to do this." Theressa said, "In fact I don't want you to do this. I know how much Andi means to you and I can talk to her for you if you want but if you do this and be the vessel and die I don't know how Andi would take it."

"Theressa, it's because I love Andi so much that I'm going to do this. She may love me but she loves her brother and her mom more than anything in the world. I should know from the way she talked about you when you weren't there. If either of you were to die she couldn't go on but she will go on with out me."

Tears were rolling down Theressa's face when Knole mentioned that Andi talked about her when she wasn't there for that year. Knole hugged Theressa one last time and then walked over to Madam Tulia and took the vile and drank it. At first he didn't feel bad but with in a minute of the cure being in his blood stream, Knole lost his sight and fell over.Theressa went to him, placed his head in her lap and tried to calm him. His arms and legs were shaking violently, he had a fever that was increasing and his breathing was shallower with every second that passed.

"Knole I want you to know that you have been a son to me and I treat you as my own. I'll watch over your brother for you, okay?" Knole could barly move his head and then he managed to say a few last words.

"Theressa……tell…..Andi that……I'll always……..be with her." Knole said, took one last breath and was gone. Then suddenly his body was transformed into energy and was taken away by the winds to cure the world of this virus.

Slowly Theressa stood up and looked at Madam Tulia who said, "You may now use your powers to get down the mountain."

Theressa nodded her head as she flew into the night sky and headed for the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm almost done but I can't seem to get the last chapter right adn I don't want to turn this story into the story that never ends by adding and adding chapters. If you have any ideas please tell me and soon.**


	16. Andi's dream

**A/N: Okay, here it is! The last chapter! I've been working hard on this and I hope you like it.**

**Rampageplay98: Thanks for the review and the suggestion. I used it to write this last chapter and I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

Wolverine, Warren and Scott sat on the porch when Scott saw something in the sky.

"Logan what's that?" Scott asked but before Wolverine could answer Warren answered.

"It's Theressa! I'd know that figure in the sky from any distance." Warren took to the sky to met his fiancé and left Scot and Wolverine standing on their feet on the porch.

"Wolverine wasn't Knole with Theressa?"

"Yeah and by the looks of things, I don't think he made it back." Wolverine said just as Warren landed with Theressa in his arms. He placed her on the ground and she went to her father and cried in to his shoulder.

"Theressa, where's Knole?" Scott asked gently placing a hand on Theressa's back and waiting patiently for Theressa to find her voice.

"Scott you were right." Theressa said answering Scott quickly, "The only way to get the cure to everyone was to get it into the air via a vessel that was completely clean of the virus. I couldn't do it so Knole took the cure and……and died but when he died the cure must have turned his body into the cure or something because he was transformed and taken by the wind to go cure the world. I've all ready been cured but we need to get back to check on Michael and tell Andi."

Theressa headed to the jet and there she would wait for the others to follow. Scott went inside to tell the others that it was time to go home and as everyone was walking outside Scott pulled Banshee aside and said, "Hey, why don't we let Theressa fly the plane back home."

"Aye Lad but is the Lass all right?"

"She's got to think of a way to tell Andi that Knole gave his life to save her brother."

"Why not the truth?"

"I know but she's got to do it gently and in away that it will hurt Andi the least."

"You said that the young Andi and Knole had a fight before the young lad left with us, right?"

"Right. I told you that on the way down here before I went to talk to Theressa."

"So from where I'm standing it doesn't look like the young lass Andi is going to be hurt free on this. The lass will probably be hurt more that Theressa wants her to be over this since she had that fight with the lad. There isn't an easy way to do this, Scott."

"Yeah I know Sean and I'm sure Theressa knows that too. What do you say we go get in the jet and go home?"

"That sounds good to me boy-o." Banshee said following Scott to the jet where everyone waited for them.

* * *

A month after the X-men came home and the students were settled in once more, Michael was back on his feet and walking around, although Theressa didn't want him flying around or anything like that for awhile. At first Theressa was worried that the cure didn't work and that Michael would die but he got better and Theressa realized that the cure had to go all around the world and Madam Tulia had said, the closer you are to the cure the quicker you would be cured and the Himalayas were on the other side of the world from where they lived. 

Theressa was happy that Michael was better but it broke her heart to see Andi so upset. She would get up do her studies, eat and then go to her room and wouldn't come out until ten the next morning. Theressa felt bad for the girl but there was nothing she could do. She had told Andi Knole's last words but some how; Theressa didn't think Andi believed them.

Andi walked the path to the veranda that she and Knole often went to talk or just be in each others arms. She sat on the bench, where she usually sat and began to cry. She'd been doing that a lot lately but the man she loved had just died and they had had that stupid fight before he went off to the mission to save her bother, her mom and the world.

**"Knole, if only I had had the chance to say goodbye, maybe I wouldn't be hurting this bad. Maybe everything would be better if I could have been there when you died and was the last person you saw on this earth." **Andi scream and thenlaid down on the bench and cried herself to sleep, only to awoken a moment later by a calm, soothing voice.

_"Andi, Andi, wake up."_

_Andi sat up and looked for the person who was calling her and when she saw him, her eyes went wide and for a moment she sat still but then she threw her arms around the man and began to cry again._

_"Knole, I'm sorry we had that fight, before you left. I feel so stupid, now."_

_"Andi it's all right. Don't feel stupid, you're mom explained everything to me and I understand perfectly. Please Andi don't cry over me." Knole said as he sat Andi up and dried her eyes gently with his hands and then said, "I don't want you to be sad."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_"I want you to do what you want to do. Go see the world, find a nice guy, get married, have kids."_

_"That's all the stuff I was going to do with you, Knole."_

_"I know but you don't have that option anymore. It's okay to be sad when you lose someone but don't get depressed. I had a feeling that when I did what I did, it might hurt you but I never thought you'd pull yourself away from everyone."_

_"I can't help it."_

_" I know but promise me one thing that you'll never forget me."_

_"How can I forget….?" Andi's sentenced trailed off when she realized that Knole wasn't staying._

_**"Knole please don't leave me again!"** Andi screamed_

_"I never left you and I never will and that's a promise."_

SuddenlyAndi woke up and saw Wolverine next to her trying to wake her up.

"Gramps? What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning. What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here and must have cried myself to sleep while I was thinking about Knole."

"How you doin' with that kid? You're mom's pretty worried about you. I know she's not goin' to ask you this but I'm going to. You're not thinking about leavin' for awhile are you?"

"To tell you the truth gramps, I was but not anymore, why?"

"Well, you're mom said that she wanted to start a new school, down in Texas. You know that mansion your dad left her when he died. Beast and Storm have volunteered for the project and so has Mian and we were all wondering if you wanted to go too."

"Sure, I can go help that is if it's all right with mom."

Logan laughed for a moment, which Andi thought was weird so she said, "why did you just laugh?"

"It was her idea."

"No way. There's no way mom would let me and Mian go away to Teas before her wedding."

"You're right kiddo she'd never left you go before the wedding. That's why you're going when they go on their honey moon."

Andi's smile faded as she thought about her mom getting married and wished that she was getting married too. Wolverine must have seen the look on her face because he placed an arm around her and said, "You'll get married one day kiddo and you'll have your own story to tell just like your mom does."

"You think so?" Andi asked looking into the face of her grandfather, who at one point was known as the lone X-men. Logan nodded his head as he kissed his granddaughter on the head and said, "I know so. You'd better come inside and climb into bed so that you're mom doesn't find out that you were out here this late." Logan said getting up and walking down the steps of the veranda.

"I'll be along in a minute. I just want to think for a minute more."

Logan nodded as he walked back to the mansion and went inside.

"Knole, I know you can here me. Thanks for being here for me. You know I think I'm going to be just fine. I love you and always will."

A slight breeze blew by Andi, and she smiled knowing that Knole's spirit was carried by the wind. So every time the wind blew she would feel Knole's touch on her skin and remember his kiss on her lips. As Andi took a deep breath she walked back to the mansion to meet the day ahead.

* * *

**A/N: okay there you have it! In case you're wondering, The Theressa/Warren Wedding will take place in the next story that I' going to write. I've all ready got it planned out so It shouldn't take me long to get the first chapter put up. Please review**


End file.
